1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air guiding structure for use in a motorcycle for introducing a cooling air to be supplied across the radiator, which is positioned forwardly of a combustion engine, and an engine intake air, which is to be supplied towards the combustion engine, through an opening defined in a fairing mounted on a front portion of a vehicle body structure.
2. Description of Related Art
In the motorcycle of a type having a large scaled fairing, which is called a full cowl, mounted on a front portion of a motorcycle body structure, a disclosure is made in that the cooling of the radiator, positioned forwardly of the combustion engine, with the incoming wind guided through an inner cowl of the fairing is achieved and, also, the incoming wind is introduced with an inlet opening, i.e., an exposed opening defined in the fairing so as to open towards a forward direction of the motorcycle, to thereby increase the efficiency of charging of the intake air towards the combustion engine. In this respect, see the JP Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-284074.
It has, however, been found that the disclosure in the above mentioned JP Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-284074 makes use of a plurality of openings including an opening, through which the incoming air is introduced across the radiator, and the inlet opening and, therefore, structurally simplified and streamlined aesthetic features in the appearance of the fairing tends to be impaired. Also, if the inlet opening is undersized to highlight the appearance of the fairing, it tends to become difficult to introduce a sufficient amount of intake air into the combustion engine.